1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor storage device, an electronic apparatus, and a mode setting method. For example, the present invention is suitably applicable to a situation in which an electronic apparatus to which a semiconductor storage device is attached sets, for the semiconductor storage device, modes in which the semiconductor storage device operates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known data transfer apparatuses transmit and receive both serial signals and parallel signals (see. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-131504 (page 1, FIG. 1), for example). In addition, some of the card type semiconductor storage devices, which assume the shape of a card and have been widely used as semiconductor storage devices in recent years, are capable of performing both serial communication and parallel communication with electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers and the like, to which the card type semiconductor storage devices are attached.